Typically to determine the energy use of one or more electrical circuits of a building, a current meter is wired into an electrical distribution system. The current meter may record the current load on the electrical circuit as switches are manipulated to map the electrical distribution system and current load for each circuit and/or appliance. The circuit map may be used to give rough estimates of the energy used by the circuits and/or appliances based on assumptions regarding run time for the associated appliances.